The Way Things Are
by Raolia
Summary: 20 one-sentence Taang drabbles!


**I couldn't resist. They look so fun!**

* * *

**Restless**

He twists and turns, trying to find a position that will allow him to drift off to sleep, when the door to an earth tent flies open and an angry girl screams; "Go to sleep already!" (He smiles, and for once his dreams aren't about the war.)

**Hit**

She aims a hit at his head, but he catches it; she aims another at his chest, but he catches that one too; then they fully become aware just how close they are to each other, and jump apart.

**Thanks**

He puts her back onto the ground, and, head looking toward the earth, she mumbles out a single word that he has to strain to hear; "Thanks." (He smirks smugly, and she says "Wait. I take that back. You could've left me to the angry fire benders!")

**Butterfly**

The small insect flutters in her cupped hands, and she giggles; he leans in close to look at it too, and she growls, taking away her treasure to enjoy on her own. (It's too pretty to share.)

**Dawn**

She likes to wake early, and loosen her limbs in the light of the rising sun; he likes to wake up early, just to watch her do so.

**Dusk**

She knows its night, because the earth tells her that there is no sun upon it; so she sneaks out just to whisper "Good night, Twinkles" to his sleeping form.

**Music**

She closed her eyes as she listened to the fluttering tune from the tin whistle; she knows that nothing is playing, but she hears it anyway.

**Headband**

"You sound weird, Twinkles," she says one morning when his voice cracks yet again, and he replies "You wear your hair funny Toph," and reaches over to grab her headband. (He earns hiimself a firm hit in the arm.)

**Stance**

For once it is not her doing the teaching; he grabs her arms and gently moves them around, making them flow with the soft music. (You're going to be a great dancer, Toph.)

**Beg**

"Please promise me you'll come back from this fight," she begs, and when he doesn't reply she says "Please tell me you'll live to see your child." (He just kisses her softly, opens his glider, and flies away, to a battle he may not return from.)

**Heal**

She holds his broken body in her arms, tears pouring down her face, and wishes for the first time that she could give up the strong, hard element of earth, and instead have the sissy healing powers of water.

**Moon**

When she wakes up one night to find Sokka talking to the moon, she doesn't laugh or jibe; she just sits next to him and listens. ("I'm sure she was beautiful, Snoozles")

**Work**

"I don't like to work" she says simply, as Aang hauls boxes around the Bei Fong Estate. ("I never knew you had so much stuff!")

**Fire**

"I don't really like fire" Toph says to Zuko, "It burns the earth." (He lights a small flame in his hand, and uses it to warm her, so she changes her mind)

**Clap**

While everyone is clapping wildly, she is sitting on the sidelines, clutching her stomach and laughing wildly. ("Nice moves, Fancy Dancer!")

**Thunder**

She fights without showing weakness or fear; but when the grey clouds dress the sky, and thunder roars, she claps her hands over her ears, and retreats to her solid rock tent. (I'm not afraid of _anything_.)

**Box**

She spends hours trying to crack open the decorated box and get it to reveal it's secrets; but when the lid suddenly clicks open, and a clown on a spring pops out, she just throws it into the fire. ("I wasn't _scared_ by that stupid toy!")

**Help**

She limps on her burnt feet, and refuses all help; she's not going to be carried around like a baby. (He picks her up anyway, no matter how much she protests.)

**Play**

"Play with me" the earth bender demands; Zuko nods, and she finds out that he's extremely good at Hide and Go Seek. ("His only practice has been chasing us around the world!" Katara says sarcastically, "I don't know _how_ he got so good")

**Think**

"I think you have brain damage" Toph says to the dumb-struck air bender; "And I think you're beautiful." (She uses her bangs to hide her blush, and walks away.)

* * *

**I used brackets a lot. But, I'm not that good at writing such short stuff. Still fun, though!**


End file.
